


No Time Like the Present

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 unknowingly change things in 1969….for better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Like the Present

They had the information they needed from Catherine, now they just had to get a cab and meet up with Jenny and Michael and head back to the observatory where Jack and Teal'c were verifying that the information that General Hammond had provided would be the key to their returning home. Sam was convinced that if they kept things to a minimum, it would work out, for how else would General Hammond know to provide the times of the solar flares? Daniel was still a bit skeptical, but willing to believe as the two headed down the block, to where they would call a cab. Daniel thought it would look suspicious if there was a bus sitting outside Catherine Langford's home, and Jenny and Michael wanted to check out some of the sites in the city, so they instead decided to meet them down town. 

"Look," Sam pointed, spotting a cab coming down the main street closest to the suburban neighborhood they were in, and hailed it. They both ran across the street, seeing the cab come to a stop and hurried inside the back, not paying attention to the woman who was just exiting her house and looking at them with distain; they were stealing her cab. 

This was not unusual for New Yorkers, the cab driver called out to the woman that he'd call for another one and then pulled off, getting the destination from his new passengers: Downtown, Empire State Building. Sam and Daniel had to curb their conversation as it turned out that the driver was very talkative, and had a bad habit of looking over his shoulder to check out Sam or so it seemed. 

Though the driver was chatty, the ride was fairly uneventful, or was until they got down near their destination, and then all hell broke loose. The driver, once again looking back, didn't see the small boy who had suddenly dashed off the sidewalk to chase his ball. 

"LOOK OUT!" Sam and Daniel yelled as one. 

The driver turned and saw the boy and slammed on the breaks. Just then another boy, slightly older ran out and grabbed up the little boy, but it was too late, he and the front of the cab collided. The older boy's body shielded the smaller boy, but it was obvious he was hurt. The driver slammed his cab into park and jumped out in a state of panic and fear, as other people gathered, some to help, others to simply gawk. 

"We have to get out of here," Sam ordered, grabbing Daniel by the arm and pulling him out of the cab on the driver's side. 

"Sam, there's just been an accident," Daniel gasped, in shock about what he witnessed as he was still being pulled by Sam. 

"I know, Daniel, but since we can't actually do anything much less be witnesses, since we don't technically exist, we have to go before the police show up, come on," she insisted and pulled him along until they were across the street and out of sight. 

Two blocks later they found the bus where Jenny and Michael were waiting for them as promised. "Let's go," Sam said in her Captain's voice, and the two hippie children sensed it was best to listen and remained silent. 

The ride was quiet and they headed back to gather Teal'c and Jack, and it didn't seem that much better once they did pick them up. "You guys okay, man?" Michael finally asked. "I mean, you guys look kind of…pale? Coming off a bad trip or something?" 

"Something," Daniel muttered, feeling it was shock of what he had seen and guilt of simply leaving the scene. He didn't notice that it wasn't just him and Sam but Jack and Teal'c didn't look too hot either. 

Once they reached their destination, they said their goodbyes and wished Jenny and Michael the best, never asking for a last name, as they really didn't want to know what happened to them later. They dealt with the here and now, which was all that they could cope with. Sneaking into the facility had been easy for the crack flag team of the SGC, and it didn't say much for the security of this facility either. Jack kept making mental notes on what he needed to double check once he got back at the Mountain, for as 2IC of the SGC, security was also his priority. He also wondered if they ate something bad, for he noticed that his team didn't look so good. He figured some time in the infirmary was going to be called for, but it would be a small thing compared to getting home. 

They found the gate and with some ingenuity, they hooked up the engines of several trucks to power the gate as Teal'c dialed it by hand. He pulled out a kerchief Jenny had given him and mopped his forehead, he didn't feel well at all and his leg and hip were starting to ache, though he didn't know why. Before he could think about it further, they were discovered. "We got to roll, kids," he shouted. 

"We have to wait, sir," Carter shouted out, keeping a close eye on her watch. "Three more seconds!" 

"I don't think we have that," Jack shouted as he fired back at the guards, not wanting to hurt anyone; it was a bitch to miss on purpose. 

"What the hell is that?" Daniel shouted, and pointed to what looked like a giant wave made out of light that was heading in their direction. It didn't seem to be affecting the guards, but his gut was telling him something about it was not safe for them. "Ah….JACK!" 

"Go, go, go," Jack ordered and waved his gun at them to do so as he started to run for the Stargate. 

Daniel saw Teal'c and Sam jump in, and he was at the horizon and turned to make sure Jack was on his six, and as he looked, he saw the light wave catch up to Jack and then…Jack was gone. In shock, Daniel fell backwards into the gate and everything went black. 

*************

"Daniel…Daniel, are you okay?" a deep voice was calling out with concern. 

"I have the doctor on the way," an unfamiliar female voice then announced. "How is he?" 

"He's breathing, a bit pale, but…" the male voice replied, then stopped. "I think he's coming around, Daniel, can you hear me?" 

"Um…" Daniel blinked, for he was not sure where he was. It wasn't the infirmary for it didn't smell right and Janet would have been hovering over him like a bee and its honey; she was the best. Slowly he opened his eyes and the high white ceiling of the room didn't ring any bells to his memory nor did the strange man dressed in a deep charcoal suit, about his age, looking like he himself was going to faint. "I…uh…where am I?" he asked, not sure what to think. 

"Oh boy, he's going to kill me," the man whined looking at the woman who looked to be in her late fifties and looked like a professional business woman by her dark matching wool pant suit. 

Besides feeling a bit light headed, he didn't hurt anywhere, so decided to sit up. "Perhaps you should remain lying down," the man suggested, but Daniel ignored him. He looked around, and saw he was lying on a very nice leather sofa in a very posh office, that some how suddenly did feel a bit familiar. Then he heard the heavy footsteps of people rushing and looked up to see two men in black suites and hearing aids take up a stance at the door where the woman was as another man walked in…JACK!

"Jack," Daniel smiled, relieved to see someone he knew. It only took a few seconds to notice something was still off. Jack was dressed in a dark navy blue suit, tailor cut, his hair was a lot less grey, and he was using a thick wooden cane as he walked; the limp in his left leg evident. "Jack…?" 

"It's okay, honey, I'm here," Jack said soothingly as he sat next to Daniel and then glared at the other man. "What happened?" 

"We were just talking, then he…he fainted…honest, Mr. President, he appeared fine up until a few minutes ago," the young man stuttered. 

"The physician is here, Mr. President," the woman announced, moving out of the way as an older man, about sixty or so entered with his medical bag. 

"Thank you, Emily," Jack smiled, while taking Daniel's hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Conner, why don't you get something to drink, you don't look so hot yourself," he added, his natural charm present in full, though his eyes were still on the doctor and Daniel. 

"Ah…President?" Daniel asked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing. 

"Not now, Danny," Jack scolded softly, his eyes loving and warm; it was enough to throw Daniel off, for he had dreamed of Jack looking at him like that. So long, but Jack had said there could never be anything between them; he was military and the world needed him and Daniel to remain at the SGC…end of story. But now, now he was looking at him with love. 

//Has to be a dream,// Daniel thought as he pondered what was going on, ignoring the doctor. Then he felt a hand on his forehead and looked at the old man, his attention back to the present. "What?" 

"I asked, Doctor O'Neill, if you experienced any nausea or pain before you fainted?" the older man asked again, sounding very patient and kind, so like a grandfather to a small child. 

"No…no…" was all he could say. 

"What is the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked, while pulling out his blood pressure cuff and some other equipment. 

"Ah….not much," he finally settled on. What was he supposed to say, he recalled jumping through the Stargate, but there was no Stargate here and Jack was certainly not president at the time either. It was a dream, but he felt disconnected from it somehow, and that made him even more reserved. 

"Did you hit your head?" the doctor asked, looking to see if there was any marks on his head or side of his face. 

"I don't think so…but then, I don't recall," Daniel replied, not liking the fuss being made over him. 

"We may need to have you checked out at the hospital, Doctor O'Neill," the older man suggested. 

"Why are you calling me that?" Daniel asked, for it didn't make sense to him. 

"Danny?" Jack asked, his face full of concern. 

"What should I call you then?" the older man asked with curiosity and concern. 

"Ah…Jackson, I'm Daniel Jackson…aren't I…?" he asked, suddenly not too sure anymore by the looks he was getting. 

"Ah crap," Jack cursed with self-accusation. "I think a third term really was too much," he shook his head, then he looked up at Daniel, his dark eyes filled with concern and love along with unshed tears, as he gently squeezed Daniel's hands. "I don’t know what's wrong, Precious, but we'll get it fixed," he vowed. 

Daniel looked down at their joining hands and there they were, two rings, matching wedding rings; they were married! "We're…we're married?" he asked, surprised and thrilled at the same time, though still very confused. 

"Yes," Jack smiled, hope beaming in his eyes. "Don't you recall how your parents made me wait until you turned twenty," he grinned lovingly. 

"Parents?" Okay, it was beyond official, he was dreaming or insane; he was not too sure which. "But my parents are…are gone," he finally said, shock showing on his face. 

"Mom will be back next week and you know your Dad, stubborn like his son. He won't leave his dig site unless I declare WWIII," Jack joked, though the concern was still present. 

"Mr. President, I strongly suggest we take Doctor O'Neill…er…Jackson," he corrected, not wanting to upset the younger man, "to be checked out. He has been under a lot of pressure lately, it could simply be stress related." 

"Yes, yes, that's probably a good idea," Jack agreed. 

"I'll go make the arrangements," the doctor stated then moved off, leaving the two men virtually alone, the door now closed. 

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay, I promise," Jack said softly, caressing his love's face tenderly. "Perhaps I should step down…" 

Daniel grasped Jack's hand and held it to his face, "Is this…real? I mean, are we…we really married?" he asked, the hope and excitement clear in his wide blue eyes. 

Jack smiled, though a touch sad, "Of course it's real, Precious. Why do you think otherwise?" 

"I…" Daniel looked around, it felt so real. "I’m…not sure how to explain it," he finally replied, looking a bit defeated. 

"Danny, you can tell me anything," Jack smiled and shifted closer, pulling Daniel closer and held him securely. 

"I…I know. I…just need some time to get things straightened out in my head," Daniel finally said after a long moment of silence. 

"Okay, but I trust you to talk to me soon," Jack replied and placed a small kiss on Daniel's lips. "I'll call Anna and let her know the kids will be visiting a bit longer…" 

"Anna…kids…?" Daniel looked puzzled. 

"Oh…Precious," Jack looked torn. "Anna, my mother?" Seeing no recognition, he continued. "Tracy and Andrew?" Seeing Daniel shake his head, he sighed. "Our kids, Danny. We adopted them five years ago…" before Jack could say more, the doctor returned with an aide and a wheelchair. 

"I don't want to go, Jack," Daniel said suddenly, not liking the idea of leaving the only person he had some memory of. 

"Don't worry, Danny, I'm going to be right with you," Jack promised, and let the aide help Daniel into the wheelchair as he grabbed his cane and slowly stood up, wincing in a bit of pain himself. 

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel demanded, seeing the bit of pain Jack was in. 

"Just a twinge, Precious, nothing new," Jack promised as he stood up straight, in control of himself again. 

"What happened, Jack?" Daniel asked, trying to get information in hopes of piecing what was happening together. 

"It might be best if you let him remember on his own, Mr. President," the doctor suggested. 

"I want to know now," Daniel demanded as they were going, now aware of where he was, the White House, and that was the private office of the President of the United States…WOW! 

Jack patted him gently on the shoulder, "Let's get you settled then I'll answer your questions, I promise," he said softly, his gaze warm and knowing as he looked down at Daniel. 

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but that look was enough to know that he could trust Jack, he always could, and he'd get his answers soon enough. He just had to be patient. 

**************

Several hours later, Daniel was in a private room at Bethesda Medical Center, still no closer to what was going on than he had been when he first woke up, though he had a theory…or two. One, he was nuts and hoped to be cured of it soon enough or two, and the more likely for him to accept, was that somehow they had changed the timeline back in 1969, but how was not clear. He had access to a TV, while he waited for Jack to show up, having been called to a conference with the Joint Chiefs, which he almost blew off to be with Daniel, but Daniel told him to go, he'd be fine…same old same old; well not quite. He got a kiss to melt his back teeth and a promise of more later if the doctor okayed it.

Daniel had surfed the channels, watching the news, and was astounded by what he was learning. It seemed being gay was no longer a stigmatism, and he had figured out on his own that being in a same sex marriage was acceptable since he was married to the President of the United States. But what else he discovered was a bit shocking. They had a space station on the moon and one being built on Mars. The reporter announced that the US was once more operating in the black, having remained in a balanced budget for the forth year in a row since President O'Neill took office…six years ago? //Guess there is no term limitation anymore,// Daniel thought as he kept watching the various reports on CNN and other news channels. Peace in the Middle East was nice to know, as well as Euro-Asia was going to be celebrating their fifth year in the continent's unification. It was expected to be a big party and President O'Neill and his husband Doctor Daniel O'Neill, ambassador and founder of the union were expected to attend. Daniel was mind boggled by the blurb of history given. Seemed he was an ambassador, and while Jack was Senator, the two of them had taken on the United Nations, who were getting nowhere fast, as potential war or 'fire fights' were about to break out over mineral rights and human rights issues. Took them a few years before it became signed; one of Jack's first official acts upon becoming President. 

Daniel stared at the screen as old footage of himself and Jack walking down the steps of Air Force One was shown, and saw the two kids; his heart skipped a beat. He knew they were adopted, but the boy so looked like Jack and the girl…my word, she was as pretty as a button. //Button…I call her that,// he suddenly thought, and shifted up in bed as the thought came to him. "I'm remembering," he grinned as he whispered the words to himself. "But why?" Needing a break, he turned off the TV and sat back again, waiting…thinking. "Why do I remember and not Jack?" he asked himself, needing to hear his own voice to think, for it was too darn quiet for his taste at the moment. 

As he lay there, he recalled the events and once again bolted upright in bed. "That light wave!" 

"You need something, Doctor O'Neill?" a passing Nurse asked as she poked her head in, hearing him call out. 

"Oh…no, nothing, I'm fine…hungry," he suddenly said, noticing that he did have an appetite after all. 

"Doctor Cunningham will be glad to hear that. I'll arrange a tray immediately, sir," the Nurse smiled and left. 

Daniel lay back in bed and let his thoughts wonder. //That had to be it. That was some kind of…time thing…we changed history and it was…what…fixing things?// he pondered. //It didn't affect the guards, but it made Jack vanish…that had to be it! Then why do I recall?// he wiped his eyes, then fixed his glasses again. "Wormhole," he snapped his fingers suddenly, then got quiet, not wanting to attract any attention to himself. //That would mean that Sam and Teal'c…// his eyes went wide, "Sam and Teal'c!" 

He needed to get out of here and find them. He started to shift the sheets off him and sit up, his legs over the bed when the door opened and it was the Nurse with a tray. //Damn, that was fast,// he thought sourly. 

"No need to get up, Doctor O'Neill," the Nurse replied warmly as she put the tray on a portable table that would slide over the bed. "Here, let's get you more comfortable," she insisted casually. 

Not wanting to cause problems, he let the nurse settle him back in bed with a tray. She lifted the lid and his stomach growled. It was one of his favorites, lightly grilled Salmon, asparagus with lemon sauce baked potato with sour cream and chives and bacon bits. The coffee smelled divine. //Okay, after lunch, I'll go look,// he promised himself and dug in. 

"Mr. Conner is asking to see you, sir. Should I send him in or have him come back?" she asked after making last checks that Daniel was comfortable. 

Daniel thought a moment and recalled that Jack called the other young man Connor. //He might be able to help,// he thought. "Sure, send him in," he said in between bites. Hospital food never tasted this good before. 

After a few moments, the young man from earlier came in, still looking very nervous and concerned, but relief filled him as he saw Daniel eating. "You're looking a lot better, Daniel. Had us all worried," he smiled, showing that he had a handsome face, though nothing compared to Jack's. 

"I'm still trying to work a few things out…" he admitted, wishing he did recall more, for it was obvious they were friends if the guy was using his first name. "I…just need some time…and prompting," he tossed in, hoping that the Doctor's "let him recall on his own" BS didn't reach everyone. "Like, I know you're Conner, but I can't recall your first name…sorry," he apologized, feeling bad that he couldn't recall. 

"Anthony," the young man spoke up, his dark green eyes showing he was not happy that Daniel didn't recall either. "You call me Tony, however," he smiled slightly. "I'm your personal administrative assistant, driver, body guard, and chief bottle washer…as the President puts it," he joked gently. 

"That sounds like Jack," Daniel chuckled. "You're my…bodyguard?" he asked, for he couldn't picture this man overpowering anyone, but his time at the SGC, had taught him not to judge a book by his cover, so perhaps. 

"I'm well qualified…" Tony started, and then stopped. "The Secret Service does most of the job, but you don't like to have them around all the time and the President wouldn't let you be unprotected…so…I was your compromise." 

"Well, if I like you and Jack likes you, you must be good," Daniel praised, glad his words put the young man at ease. It took a few moments, but as Daniel looked he could see it; there was competence behind those so called innocent eyes, much like Jack…or Colonel O'Neill. It hit him like a ton of brick then! Jack was President not a Colonel in the USAF and never had been! 

"Daniel," Tony called out suddenly with concern. 

"I'm okay, Tony, honest. Just…recalling some stuff…that's all," he said, though it was only a partial lie. He was recalling things, just not current things. "Ah…I need you to do me a favor?" 

"Sure, just name it?" 

"I need you to find someone for me. Her name is Samantha Carter. She might be in the Air force or civilian, not sure. Her father is Jacob Carter…" 

"You mean General Carter's daughter?" Tony asked, his eyes lighting up as if he just guessed correctly in a game show. 

"Ah…yes," Daniel replied, not wanting to ask if they younger man knew her, for it was obvious that he did. "Do you know where she might be?" 

"She's probably at Cheyenne Mountain, Sir. Doctor Davis is very dedicated to her work," Tony grinned, and then it faltered. "I know you were supposed to head that way this week," he said as if apologizing for the delay. 

Daniel blinked a few times, trying to process what he was hearing. //Doctor Davis? Sam married?// he mentally shrugged, for he was married why not. "Ah, yes. I…I need to speak with her." 

"I'll arrange a secure phone line," Tony nodded, and then exited. It was the first time Daniel could see that he wouldn't have gotten far, for the two secret service men at his door. 

"Hmm," he said to himself. "Wonder if it's Mrs. Walter Davis or Mrs. Paul Davis?" he muttered, finishing up his meal. He opened the other dish and found apple cinnamon crisp. "Well, if you have to be in a hospital, this is the way to do it," he grinned and dug in; for there was nothing else he could do at the moment. 

**************

It took about an hour, but Tony got the secure phone set up and patched the phone call through and moved to wait outside. Daniel was nervous for he was unsure if Sam would recall anything. "Hello," he said, wincing at his own voice. 

"Ah…hello," Sam's voice came back, sounding just as puzzled. 

"Sam…it's me…Daniel," he stated, wondering if that would be enough. 

"Daniel!" Sam's voice sounded excited. "But they said I was going to be speaking to a Doctor O'Neill…ah…" her voice trailed for a moment. 

"Do you remember Jenny and Michael…?" Daniel asked, trying to figure out if Sam and he were on the same page or not. "Teal'c…?" 

"Holly Hanna, it really is you," Sam sighed in relief. "I thought I was going crazy!" 

"So you do recall," Daniel also signed in relief. "I think I know what happened to us, Sam," he smiled, feeling at ease for the first time all day. 

"Time distortion," Sam replied. 

"Ah yeah, big time," Daniel chuckled. 

"Why do you and I remember but no one else seems too? I also can't find Teal'c and the Colonel…wait. They said Doctor O'Neill?" 

"I'm Doctor O'Neill, Sam," Daniel said quickly, wondering how she was going to take the news. 

"What? How is that possible?" 

"Are you sitting down, because if you're not, you might want to," Daniel suggested. He waited as he heard some scuffling and then heard the phone shift. 

"Okay, I'm sitting," she said. 

"Have you had a chance to…scout out this timeline yet?" he asked, seeing where it might be best to start. 

"Not too much. They've had me in the infirmary most of the day. I woke up on the floor of my lab, which looked similar, but they kept calling me either Doctor Davis or Mrs. Davis…very nerve wracking I can tell you," she laughed, though not too much humor was present. 

"Paul or Walter?" he asked really wanting to know. 

"Paul or Walter who?" 

"Who is Mr. Davis?" Daniel grinned. 

"How the hell should I know?" Sam snapped. "Daniel…" 

"Okay, okay. I'm not sure how, but as you guessed, we changed the timeline. Jack is the President of the United States…" 

"Oh my word, and we're still here," she gasped in some horror. 

"Not funny, Sam," Daniel snapped, irritated as hell that Sam bought the dumb Colonel act. "He's been reelected for three consecutive terms…" 

"There is a two term limit," Sam corrected. 

"Not in this timeline. Also, being gay and married is acceptable, as I should know…I'm married to Jack…hello…Sam?" he thought he heard the phone drop. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Sam suddenly said after a long moment. "Did you just say, you were 'married' to the Colonel?" 

"No, I said I’m married to Jack, as in Jack O'Neill, President of the United States. I'm first…gentleman?" he smirked. 

"Daniel, this isn't the way it's supposed to be. We have to fix this!" 

"Why…I mean, how? It's not like we can go back in time again…" 

"I don't know, but there must be away," Sam insisted. "Plus, what of Teal'c?" 

"I don’t know, Sam…I…" just then the door to his room opened to reveal his husband. "I've got to go, Sam. I'll call you back later." 

"Daniel, wait, how do I get a hold of…" she never got to finish as Daniel hung up on her. 

"You're looking much better, Precious," Jack greeted him and kissed him lovingly, making Daniel forget all about who he was talking to. 

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll be in heaven forever," he purred as he met dark amber eyes. 

Jack patted Daniel's leg indicating for him to scoot over and then sat on the edge of the bed, taking the weight off his left leg. "Doctor Cunningham is concerned, but since there is nothing physically wrong with you, and we both feel this is stress related, he agreed I could take you out of here. How does a week at Camp David sound?" he smiled his most charming, his dark eyes twinkling with love and lust. 

"What about the kids?" Daniel asked, nervous about meeting them, but wanting too at the same time. 

"Well, they're safe with their grandmother and I thought you and I could spend a few days together. After that, if you like, we'll send for them or go to them, which ever works out better." 

"You sure this is going to be okay?" Daniel asked, for he had some idea what a President's job entailed. "I'm sure you're so busy…?" 

"Never too busy for you, Precious…Never," Jack vowed. "I was serious, Danny. If this is too much, I'll step down. I know you've always encouraged me to do what I wanted, to fight and push forward, but nothing and I mean nothing is worth losing you," he stated in all seriousness. 

"I don't think that will be necessary, Jack. I just…need some rest, that's all, and a week at Camp David sounds lovely," he smiled softly, deeply touched by the dedication and love beaming back at him. 

"Good. I've arranged it already and they'll be in here in a few minutes to help get you ready," Jack said, placing another kiss on his love's lips. 

"Jack…you said you'd tell me about that," Daniel gestured to Jack's left side and the cane. 

"You really don't remember?" he asked, looking at his husband for a long moment. Then he signed, "I probably should follow instructions, but I promised you answers, and I've never broken a promise to you, I'm not about to start now, Precious. This happened when I was ten, you were four…ring any bells?" Seeing Daniel shake his head no, he continued. "My family was vacationing in New York, and when we were going to visit the Empire State building, I spotted this scrawny little runt," he smirked, "playing with a ball, that had rolled into the street. His parents were caught up in a conversation and didn't notice right away, and the kid was going into the street so…" 

Daniel's eyes went wide as he now knew how they had changed history! "My word, you got hit by that cab!" he gasped out in horror. 

"You do remember," Jack smiled with hope. "It's what brought our families together. My leg and hip were a mess and you're arm was broken, though much preferred to you being dead, which we all were sure would have happened if that idiot had hit you instead of me," Jack continued on seriously. "Your parents felt guilty and with all the surgery I needed when I was younger, it meant a lot of bed time. So, Claire, your mother took on the role of my teacher and you and I practically grew up in each others pockets," he grinned, and caressed his love's face. “It took me a while, but I figured it out, that we were destined to be together, Danny, and we were." 

"You said we married when I was twenty?" Daniel asked, his head spinning lightly, for his heart was beating a mile a minute, it sounded like a story book romance. 

"I…you know I was not a virgin when I asked your parents for your hand in marriage…" Jack began.

"Wait, you ASKED my Parents?" Daniel laughed, and it was like lighting, he almost could picture the event. All of them around the table, his parents, Jack, his parents, when a twenty-three year old political science major started babbling about tradition and destiny, then asked for Daniel's hand in marriage. "Father almost choked on his wine and both our mothers looked like they were going to faint. Ironically it was your father that kept a cool head," Daniel chuckled with recollection, feeling that with time he would be integrated with this time line as it should be. 

"So you are remembering," Jack said with hope and joy spreading on his face. "Yes, Da was a surprise to me too. Seemed he saw what was happening before I did, and for a military man, took it very well. Though he knew I was gay early on, thanks to your parent's encouragement to speak openly about it with them." 

"They never found that display…never…" Daniel was lost in a moment as he now knew that his parents had stayed in the United States, taking responsibility for the accident that had landed a young boy in a wheelchair for several years, after saving their son's life, thus never going to Egypt again, or finding that display that they would have set up back in New York four years later, which would cause their death. Like a splash of ice water, Daniel had a vision of his ball rolling out into the street, being grabbed and safely returned to his parents. It hadn't been a cab, but another vehicle which had managed to stop in time…the point of divergence now clear in his mind. 

"Danny?" Jack called out with some concern, seeing his love going a bit pale. 

"I'm okay, Jack," he said after a few seconds. Then looked up and met his husband's eyes and took his hand in his. "I'm fine. Just…recalling that's all," he smiled tenderly. He could tell Jack wasn’t totally convinced, but it was not a full out lie, just a partial. Thankfully he was saved by the nurse and others coming to help him get ready to leave this place. 

"I'll probably go faster if I get out of your hair," Jack grinned and got to his feet, and after a couple of selected steps got into the swing of walking. "I'll meet you in the car, Precious," he smiled and headed out. 

"I must say, Doctor O'Neill, you're a very lucky man," the Nurse said, having given his husband the once over. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle, feeling pride and smug for Jack was all his. "You don't know the half of it," he replied cryptically and then got ready to depart. He had a lot to think about. 

*************

Camp David was not what he expected, but then again, he didn't know what to expect as he'd never been here, well, at least he didn't recall being here, as the staff knew him quite well indeed. Short of a world crisis, they would be left alone for the week, leaving Vice President James Monrow to run things for a little bit. 

Jack looked at ease in his cream hand knit sweater and jeans…it seemed strange to see the President of the US in jeans, but they looked so good on his tight rear end, that Daniel could only hope to get them off of him soon, as he sat and snuggled up to him. It was nice weather out, but the staff had made a fire, seeing Daniel liked it extra warm, and as he laid his head on Jack's lap, an afghan was pulled over him; he felt warm, safe and cherished for the first time in ages. A part of him knew he'd had this feeling before…in this timeline, but not the last one. No, in that one, he was alone, working beside the man he loved, but never to be with him; here they were together and very much in love and happy. He just knew they were happy. 

"Okay, spill," Jack said, as he rested his injured leg on a soft stool placed there for his legs and settled back with coffee and Irish whisky in arms reach. 

"What do you mean, spill?" Daniel asked from his position, wondering what Jack may have noticed. He was always way more observant than even he tended to give the man credit for. 

"You're not telling me something, Daniel, and I know it. We've always been honest with each other, Danny. Even if there are things I'm not supposed to tell you, I do, for you're my husband and partner…so spill." 

Daniel sighed, for Jack was right. If he and Jack were in a relationship this was exactly how he would want it. He knew deep down that it wasn't a perfect relationship, in that they had their ups and downs, but they were committed and very much in love and it saw them through many tough times. He was sure this would be no different. "Okay," he said as he sat up and slid up next to Jack. "But you have to hear me out, fully before you start asking questions, okay?" 

Jack promised and so Daniel started explaining what he recalled and what he thought happened back in 1969 and how the timeline changed, and all about what he recalled from the other timeline, while Jack remained silent and attentive. When he was done he waited to see how Jack would react. "So, do you believe me?" 

"It's hard to do so, but I know you'd never lie to me, Danny, and I see that you believe it, and that is enough for me. The question is…now what? If what you say, I'm supposed to be some grumpy, cranky washed up Air Force Colonel too wrapped up in foolish military regulations to claim the love of my life, and the government is crap and gays are still persecuted and…it doesn't sound like a better place to me…I mean. Would you really want that…back?" 

This should be a tough question, he knew what he should say, but he honestly couldn't say it. "I…I know I should…" he tried to say. 

"Why, because that was how it was? Danny, Precious, we can be together, we ARE together. We have a family…lots of family. Sure the world probably has its ups and downs and if you compare every aspect, I'm sure the other timeline may have had it's its benefits…can't think of any off hand, but…" 

"What of Sam and Teal'c? I mean, if he recalls, then he knows there is a different way of life and he's out there struggling under Apophis or something like that?" Danny asked with concern for his friend. 

"You know about the Stargate program, Danny. We may not have been out there as long as you recall, but we're out there and we're making allies, lots of them. If you can give me a description of this Teal'c, I'm sure we can find him and help him somehow…" 

"I don't know, Jack," Daniel muttered feeling very guilty. 

Jack shifted around very fast, wincing at the pain but ignoring it, "What's to know? Danny, you are my LIFE! I'm willing to give up many things, but YOU are not one of them! Aren't we worth fighting for?" he asked, his dark eyes pleading his lover/husband to see it was the truth. 

"Of course, it's…" Daniel didn't know how to explain it. 

"You feel guilty, I know," Jack replied softly, knowingly. "But we can fix this, honest we can, trust me," he pleaded softly. 

There was no way Daniel could resist that look; he'd walk through molten glass if Jack asked him to while looking at him like that. "With my life," he breathed out softly. 

"Then just love me and let things work themselves out," Jack purred, pulling Daniel on top of him, more on his right side, and kissed him senseless. 

"Make love to me, Jack," Daniel panted in between sensuous kisses. "Make me yours all over again," he pleaded softly and dived back in to taste the sweetness of his husband. 

"Anything, baby, but this would go a whole lot better in the bedroom," Jack purred into Daniel's ear as he nipped along his lobe and neck. He chuckled seeing Daniel jump to his feet and pull him to his feet. "Easy, Precious," he laughed, though he winced a bit. 

"Sorry," Daniel apologized seeing he had hurt his lover with his eagerness. "I…" he tried to say more but was cut off by warm fingers caressing his lips. 

"This pain is an annoyance, Precious, nothing more. I told you before and I'll tell you forever, I'd take this and more if it meant having you in my life as my lover, husband, mate. I love our life together, Danny. I love our family and I have no regrets," he said cupping his husband's cheek. "Now," Jack took Daniel by the hand and his cane in the other, "Let's get reacquainted, shall we?" he leered and led the way to the bedroom, where nothing short of a nuclear or Galactic emergency, were they to be disturbed. 

*************

Five days ago, he Daniel Jackson was just an archeologist/ anthropologist/ linguist, working for the SGC and was bordering on contentment. Now he was an Ambassador for the United States to Euro-Asia, holding doctorates in linguistics and political science like his husband, and was beyond ecstatic with happiness. Sure a part of him missed archeology, but only for fleeting seconds, as he came to know his children and their dog, not surprisingly called Toto. This was everything he wanted deep down; respect, family and love. 

Today he feared for that happiness as he walked down the halls of the SGC, where General Hammond summoned him; seemed some things did remain the same thankfully. He had been informed that Doctor Samantha Davis, wife to Colonel Paul Davis had tried to activate the gate without authorization and when asked, refused to talk to anyone but Daniel. So, now he was outside of the holding area nervous as hell. He showed his clearance to the guard and entered and saw Sam looking very much like he recalled, though a touch out of shape; being in this timeline she never went into the military, pacing the floor. "Sam?" 

"Daniel," she said in relief. 

"What were you thinking?" Daniel asked, not happy to see his friend in trouble or what he imagined she was trying to do. 

"Daniel, we need to go through the gate again. I found a way…" she stared but was cut off. 

"Wait, wait a second. You’re saying you found a way to go back in time and fix this?" he asked, trying to guard his dark emotions on that thought. "How?" 

"It took me a bit, but when things righted themselves, it flung us back several weeks before our mission. Meaning I know when the solar flares are going to occur…" 

"Flare…singular, right?" he asked, again, trying to sound interested. 

"Well, you recall General Hammond, in the last timeline had me research solar flare activity. I did that up until the mission. I had to recalculate three different times for other teams, plus our own, but I was off, thus we went back in time and they didn't. Don't you see?" Sam asked with excitement. 

"How many times left?" Daniel asked, his arms coming to wrap around him. 

"Just two more, Daniel, that's why you have to get me out of here…" she started only to be cut off at something Daniel muttered. "What?" 

"I said…no," Daniel said a bit more firmly. "I don't want to change things, Sam…I like my life now." 

"Daniel, this isn't the way it's supposed to be…" She tried to protest. 

"Well, I don't care," Daniel snapped angrily. "I have the man I love as my husband, we have two fantastic kids, a dog and my parents are alive, Sam. Alive! Things may not be a hundred percent better than the other timeline, but in my opinion its perfect." 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Sam gasped in shock. "I can't believe you of all people would be so selfish…"

"Why? Because I'm sick of being alone? Because I should happily give up everything I've ever wanted for what, Sam, tell me? What is so much better about the other timeline that we have to get it back so badly?" 

"Besides it's wrong? What about Teal'c?" she challenged. 

"Jack said we'd find him and help the Jaffa rebellion. And who's to say its wrong? Outside of three people, I doubt there is anyone else who knows the difference. Besides, you don't even know where we went wrong in the first place do you?" he challenged back. "You could make things worse!" 

"I have a damn good idea of what went wrong, I've seen the pictures of the Colonel and did some digging, I know EXACTLY what when wrong and how to fix it!" she spat back. 

"Paul that bad of a husband?" Daniel asked softly, suddenly sounding more like a councilor and a patient taking, his voice gentle and serene. "Not treating you right, Sam?" 

"This has nothing to do with Paul Davis," Sam growled. "I'm not his wife and I don't want to be. I want my career back. I worked damn hard for it," she snarled. 

"So, it isn't me being selfish, it's you," he said knowingly, arching a brow. "You're not happy, so you have to change the world, so you can have your career back…" he shook his head sadly. 

"Oh, don't play games with me, Daniel Jackson. You know damn well, this is not about me, but what is right!" 

"Perhaps, Sam you should seek marriage counseling, it might help," Daniel added, seeming sympathetic to her plight. "I'll talk to the General and see what I can do for you," he added and turned to leave. "Don't worry, Sam, it'll be alright," he promised, though his eyes didn't look friendly, but fiery. He was fighting for what he wanted and he would win at any cost. 

"DAMN YOU BASTARD," Sam shouted at him as he exited the room and didn't see Jack standing there and almost bumped into him. 

"Danny," he said softly, the secret service guys down the hall, the guards down the hall too. 

"I ah…guess you heard," he stuttered, feeling bad about what he was going to do. 

"When someone plays with the gate, I hear about it," he said gently. "I just have two questions for you," he asked softly. Waiting until Daniel looked up at him, "first, are you sure this is what you want? Me, our family…this timeline?" he asked, not wanting his husband to regret anything. 

"I may feel a bit of fleeting guilt here and there, but yes, Jack. I want our life together, very much," he stated and hugged his husband tightly. "Very much." 

"Then, do you trust me to handle this?" 

Daniel looked back to see his husband was serious. "What do you mean?" 

"Exactly what I said, Daniel. Do you trust me to handle this? I know you, Danny. If you do anymore than what you've already done, you'll eat yourself up with guilt. Let me take care of this, I promise everything will be okay. Alright?" 

Daniel didn't hesitate, he trusted Jack with everything, "I trust you," he smiled lovingly. 

"Good. Now, do us both a favor, go back to the car and wait for me. I'll be there shortly," Jack suggested softly and kissed Daniel tenderly and then watched him leave. "Guard," he called out, and had him open the door and entered the cell. 

Sam was pacing again and stopped, stunned at her latest visitor. 

"Carter," Jack said evenly after the door was closed. "You seem to be having some trouble." 

"Well…" she started, then stopped. Her eyes searched the man before her intensely, "Why did you call me Carter? Only Colonel O'Neill called me that." 

Jack smirked, "Well, I guess in a way I am and I'm not Colonel O'Neill. Unlike you and Danny, I was caught up in the time-stream…that's what it's called by the way," he smirked, enjoying showing off his intelligence for a change. "I had strange dreams and thoughts, but as I was touched by the time-stream, I was more integrated to this timeline than any of you, so I thought I was just imagining it. Even after Daniel told me all about it, it took me awhile to get my own head wrapped around it, but after hearing you two…it came back." 

"Then, Sir, you know…" 

"That as usual, Danny is right," Jack said coolly. 

"But Colonel…"

"Ah, that's Mr. President," Jack grinned, and then his eyes went cool. "Carter, you have two choices here. One, you can remain miserable or you can make yourself happy, but one thing is for sure. After today, you will never, ever set foot near the Stargate again." 

"You can't do that," she protested. 

"Oh, but I can, Carter and I will. I recall enough of how miserable I was, working beside the man I loved too afraid to love him, losing him, never able to have what I want with him. Well, now I can and so can thousands of others, thanks to what was changed, Carter. And before you start, I many not fully recall Teal'c, but he isn't forgotten. We'll find him and help him too, but your actions here today have sealed your fate when it comes to the Stargate." 

Jack watched Sam move to sit defeated on the cell bench. "Hey, I'm actually a pretty good President. Had to be if the people petitioned to have the laws changed so I could run for a third term," he grinned, but saw it wasn't going to work. "What is it…Sam, what's really eating at you? Why do you have to have things back the way they were? Is it really a sense of right and wrong, your career or is there something…someone else?" 

Sam was silent for a while then looked up, her eyes watery, but no sign that she'd let them fall. "There was someone else, but if I'm married…things are so different here…" she shook here head and then leaned into her hands. 

"I don't know if Paul is a good husband, but have you given him a chance? I know he's worried sick about you, begging off a prominent assignment to come here to be with you, and you won't even see him. I talked with him, and he seems like a decent fellow…?" 

"That's easy for you to say, you got what you want," Sam snapped in frustration. 

Jack walked up slowly to the bars, "Then get what you want, Sam. Change the here and now, but as for this timeline, it'll remain as it is, for I'm going to fight for what I have with everything I have at my disposal. Don't push me on this, Carter." 

"Is that a threat…Mr. President?" Sam growled. 

"No, it's a promise, Doctor Davis," Jack replied coolly. "This can go as easily or as difficult as you want it…" 

"I want my old life back," Sam snapped, moving up to the bars and meeting Jack's gaze evenly. "I don't want to play Susie-homemaker or Doctor Davis. I liked being Captain Carter!" 

Jack nodded his head as if understanding, but his eyes didn't agree. "Perhaps I have something that may change your mind," he said moving back to the door. 

"I doubt that," Sam sneered, but watched as Jack opened the outer cell door and waved someone forward. When the person entered, Sam went pale…"Mama?" 

"I'll leave you two to chat," Jack stated. "You'll be transferred out of here to another facility later today. From there, well, we'll see," he stated. "Mrs. Carter," he nodded to Samantha Carter's mother and left the two women to talk. Jack knew it was dirty pool, but he came to understand he had what he wanted most in his life now and would not risk anyone changing that. From the dreams, he recalled Carter's mother having died, but along with his own life, the ripples of change, corrected that little bit as well, though General Carter did have cancer, just not as life threatening. As for Teal'c, he'd find him and make sure things went well for him too, but most importantly, he had his Danny and his family. 

Jack met with General Hammond as he exited the facility, telling him his instructions in regards to Doctor Samantha Davis and how her clearances were to be pulled from the facility and any codes of hers to be immediately locked out and the guards doubled. She was to be transferred out before nightfall. Then he was back in the car and he and Daniel were heading back to the airport and Air Force one. 

"How did it go," Daniel asked, taking Jack's hand in his as he got comfortable. 

Jack signaled the driver to go, and raised the partition window. "I need to tell you something first," he said softly, and then met his love's eyes. "I wasn't sure, even after we talked, but as I listened to you and Carter talk, I knew…I recalled my being…the Colonel," he said gently. 

"You remember?" Daniel asked, and got a nod, "And?" 

"And, I meant what I said, Danny. You're worth everything; I don't want to change things, not because of anything but you and our family. I love you, Danny," he whispered and kissed his love softly. "As for Carter…er…Sam, she's talking things over with her mother…" 

"Wait, Sam's mother died…" the light went on. "But not in this timeline, and if she changed it…that's kind of low, Jack," he said, not fully angry at him, "though no lower than I was going to go, going to pretend it was a nervous breakdown over her marriage," he added. "I kind of prefer your way better." 

"Me too, Danny, me too," Jack agreed. 

"Now what?" 

Jack shrugged, "Now we have the rest of our lives to live, Danny. You have a meeting at the UN next week, I have to go to St Louis to prevent a traffic control strike today, then I have meetings up the ying-yang, and you have a luncheon to attend tomorrow as guest of honor on behalf of your mother." 

"Jack…" 

"Yes, Danny?" 

"I want our family together," Daniel said softly, laying his head on his husband's head. "I want our kids, your mother my parents in the same room…just for a little while. Is that too much to ask for?" 

Jack looked down at the man he loved all his life if not longer and hugged him, "Nah, I'll just declare war on Egypt until they send Melburn Jackson back to us," he said seriously, his eyes showing he was kidding. 

"How about we just go there instead?" Daniel chuckled. 

"Knew I had you as an advisor for some reason," Jack grinned. "When you would you like to go?" 

"Today," Daniel quipped and looked up at his love, batting his eyelashes the way he knew Jack liked. 

"Danny…" Jack warned. 

"Tomorrow?" Seeing the same look from Jack as moments ago, "Next week?" 

Jack laughed, "Next week it is. I'll have Emily arrange something, make it look good. Don't want the taxpayers to think I'm jetting around the world at the whim of my husband, now do I?" 

Daniel laughed, "You are a good President, Jack, it shows…believe me it shows." 

"No, Daniel, I'm part of a good team. I could have never done what I've done without you, and don't," he placed a finger on Daniel's lips, "argue that point. As you go, you'll recall what I do, and you'll see how right I am. We've been an unstoppable team, Danny, and we're going to continue to be, got it, Doctor O'Neill?" 

"Got it…baby," Daniel purred and hugged his husband. 

"Oooh, someone is feeling frisky, pity I have to go to St. Louis," Jack sighed. 

"We can always make out on Air Force One," Daniel suggested, wiggling his eye brows. 

"You are a bad influence on me," Jack scolded, though chuckling. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up and kiss me!" 

THE END


End file.
